


Efímero

by IsseiMoonlight



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, I'm nervous but... let's go, La relación John/Eliza es muy platónica, Minor Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsseiMoonlight/pseuds/IsseiMoonlight
Summary: Él sólo era una figura efímera en su vida, una sombra del pasado convertida en cenizas y aun así, le amaba, le amaba mucho más de lo que admitiría.





	Efímero

**Author's Note:**

> Basado, obviamente, en el musical de Lin-Manuel Miranda.  
> La apariencia de Philip, como es de esperar, está basada en el actor que lo interpreta (así también lo dibujan en las animaciones) así que, cuando llegue el momento entenderán porqué menciono esto.
> 
> Por favor, disfruten.
> 
> PD: No tengo beta, so, quizá tenga algunos errores ortográficos, luego lo resolveré.

**I.**

El recuerdo todavía late en su mente, grabado a fuego con ideales creados en base a la mente inocente de una dama de su edad. Es algo que ella sabe, a ciencia cierta, que jamás podrá olvidar. Su propio corazón late en agonía, agonía que perdurará por el resto de su vida.

Fuerte, vívido, intenso.

Sus parpados bajan con lentitud, demasiada lentitud con el miedo creciendo dentro de su propio ser ante la idea de que su figura desaparezca con un simple aleteo de pestañas; él es eso, una simple figura distante, un cuerpo que se convertirá en sombra en medio de la oscuridad del salón. Es un recuerdo, un baile de invierno y un millar de gente bailando, riendo, tomando. Manos alzadas en dirección a caballeros, labios besando el dorso de sus manos. Sin embargo, él no lo hace, él está demasiado lejos de cualquiera, lejos de  _ella_. No hay un "ellos", ni un saludo ni una presentación.

Si tuviese que decirse a sí misma cuál fue la razón por la cual su corazón no latió con la misma fuerza ni la misma intensidad de cuando vio a Alexander supone que podría decirse, en base a mentiras creadas por mentes soñadoras e ideales inútiles, que fue porque Alexander llamaba, su sola presencia llamaba a los corazones a latir por él, a sufrir y agonizar de tantas formas cómo fuesen posibles. Ella no fue la excepción, con toda una montaña de contradicciones, ella no pudo evitar caer ante una presencia tan grande, tan fuerte, tan distinta a ella, a lo que significaba ser Elizabeth Schuyler.

Sin embargo, es raro que aun así el cabello rizado, la sonrisa ligera y afable, la presencia casi imperceptible siguiese marcada a fuego en su mente, en su piel, aunque no le tocó, aunque ni siquiera le miró más de un par de minutos. Son los dientes blancos que se dejan entrever en medio de sus labios, son ojos que brillan con suavidad, una presencia que le recuerda a ella en su intento de no ser un centro de atención en su totalidad. Es una sombra, una entidad que no está hecha para el mismo Universo en el que ella nació, separados por ideales, por pensamientos, por corazones. Eliza sabe, muy dentro de sí, que su propio corazón trató de opacar una presencia mayor con la emoción por Alexander.

El amor puede llegar de diferentes formas, no lo sabía en aquel entonces y a cómo están las cosas en ese momento, lejos de recuerdos, no le sirve de nada enterarse ahora, pero no se puede olvidar lo que se graba en el alma.

Los bailes son la excusa perfecta para pretender, para conseguir, para establecer. Las mujeres son una realidad, el dinero que viene con ellas también. Son las hermanas Schuyler los premios de la noche y no le sorprende sentir el tacto gentil en el dorso de su mano. Recuerda desviar su mirada de él, sus ojos posándose en el hombre que la atendía, le sonríe con suavidad, un saludo formal, tan justo y necesario, y cuando termina dispuesta a volver a mirar un cabello rizado y una entidad que no es para ella, ahí está su hermana, su hermosa Margarita, siendo tomada de la cintura por aquel hombre recordándole lo que ella ya sabía, un golpe directo en el corazón. Son sus sonrisas, sus pasos, el movimiento de sus labios, la dirección que toman después, lejos de la muchedumbre y de las miradas curiosas, lo que la hace apretar sus labios con suavidad antes de esbozar una sonrisa.

El corazón le duele, se aprieta, como si la mano de aquel hombre lo apretara con fuerza en el momento en que sigue sosteniendo a Peggy. No dice nada, se limita a desviar su atención.

Alexander vuelve al centro, una luz que la encandila. Es casi un bálsamo para un corazón que no sabe que está roto. Hay sonrisas, hay miradas, su corazón se acelera, no sabe si de dolor o de emoción, sólo se deja envolver con palabras, con frases espontáneas, pero a la vez tan bien hechas que la hacen ruborizarse. Se emociona de una forma que la avergüenza cuando la noche termina.

Alexander Hamilton se convierte en su propio corazón, reemplazando a aquel que se fue con un amor a primera vista que no supo reconocer a tiempo.

Alexander Hamilton la llena de promesas, de afectos, de letras, le crea catedrales en poemas de amor, le crea un mundo perfecto.

Y ella dice sí.

Dice sí, porque se obliga a olvidar.

Pero no se puede olvidar algo que ha marcado un antes y un después.

 

**II.**

La gente sonríe, sus hermanas lloran cubriéndose el rostro, su padre se ríe con libertad. Hay campanadas, hay aves blancas, pétalos de rosa, decoraciones perfectas. Un anillo que brilla con humildad, corazones que laten al unísono. Sus manos sostienen las de Alexander, un beso es lo que calla su pobre corazón intentando advertir, intentando olvidar.

La boda es perfecta, ella dice que sí, de nuevo y sin vacilación. La sonrisa de Alexander la llena, la vuelve un ser casi completo. Llora, él la sostiene entre sus brazos, ahora ya no es una Schuyler, es una Hamilton. Es la esposa del ser más magnífico que ha conocido, la esposa del ser más bello que cree poder conocer en toda su pobre existencia.

Y como si fuese una verdadera aparición lo volvió a ver entre los invitados con sonrisas tan emocionadas y risas estridentes. Alexander le pasa un brazo por los hombros, ambos alzando sus copas llenas de vino. Eliza no puede creer lo cerca y a la vez tan lejos que estuvo de él.

Se lo presenta, como es de esperar.

_John Laurens_ , así le han dicho que se llama. Ya lo conoce, para desgracia propia, el mejor amigo que su Alexander le ha relatado en múltiples vivencias, el mejor amigo que él amaba con el alma y aquel a quien ella también ha amado por el simple hecho de hacer feliz a su reciente esposo de un millón de formas que ella jamás podrá, con una amistad incondicional y con creencias similares. Eliza se inclina, sus manos sosteniendo el vestido en lo que  _John_ hace su propia reverencia, sus dedos tiemblan, su propio cuerpo parece querer evidenciar lo turbada que está, lo asustada que se encuentra y cuando se incorpora los dos se miran, su corazón vuelve a latir, siente los labios resecos y el brillo en los ojos ajenos casi le dicen, entre un millar de secretos, que aquel también se convertirá en uno. Miradas, reconocimiento, dolor pulsante y agónico. Quizá es muy obvia, quizá simplemente la verdad fluye a través de un simple brillo de entendimiento, de un simple suspiro, pero es tan claro como nunca que él sabe lo que ella padece, porque se ríe, sin malicia, sólo una risa que le cala en lo más profundo del corazón.

—Es un placer conocer a la recién señora Hamilton, —sino fuese por el brillo en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, Eliza creería que es una cruel broma, una frase hecha para dañar y destrozar. Sus propios labios forman una sonrisa, debe de sonreír, es lo que se espera de ella, se fuerza a sonreír, a corresponder. No se atreve siquiera a tocarlo, a pesar de que podría hacerlo en espera de un beso en su dorso, sigue siendo una dama, sigue siendo capaz de recibir un trato como ese a pesar de la recién inclinación. Él tampoco hace ademán de tocarla.

Son efímeros, tan efímeros minutos que no hay algo más que agarrar, sus dedos dejan escapar el aire que él representa. No espera, no parece que él fuese a querer una respuesta a su anterior conversación, se aleja con la copa en alto y grita con fuerza:

_"¡Muy bien, muy bien!_ _¡De eso estaba hablando!_ _Ahora todos reciban con un aplauso a la dama de honor,_ _¡Angelica_ _Schuyler_ _!"_

Ella se ha casado, se recuerda a sí misma, se ha casado con el mejor amigo de John. La forma en que se mueve con entusiasmo, el brindis que hacen por el novio y la novia, por los esposos, la manera en que todo termina envuelto en luces cegadoras que los mantienen a Alexander y a ella como el centro de atención, todo eso la hace entender que no hay nada más por hacer. Ella forma parte de un escenario diferente al de John, él sigue tras bambalinas, esperando un turno y un corazón que se le será entregado porque, ¿quién no podría amar a ese hombre?

Le dedica pensamientos, una mirada anhelante, un suspiro dolido, un solo latido. No hay nada más que pueda ofrecer, no hay nada más que pueda otorgar.

Y es sólo un constante recordatorio de que ella jamás estará satisfecha.

Indefensa para siempre entre las manos de un hombre que jamás podrá quererla.

 

**III.**

La guerra es un firme recordatorio de lo efímera que es la vida, un parpadeo puede significar un adiós permanente, un paso en las calles puede significar el nunca retornar. Alexander se ha ido y con él, John. Eliza se limita a mirar por la ventana, hay un silencio que se mantendrá con ella como fiel compañero hasta que su marido regrese.

Sus manos acarician con suavidad su vientre, no hay todavía un signo de un embarazo, pero pronto lo habrá y ella está sola, pensando en las vidas de dos hombres. Uno que significará todo para su hijo o hija, y otro que sólo le lastima con el simple recuerdo de una espalda ancha y un cabello atado en coleta casi advirtiéndole de un adiós permanente con cada paso que daba, alejándose, marchándose de su lado, aunque nunca estuvo realmente allí.

_"Mantente con vida"_ , es un deseo y una plegaria, sus manos palpando con suavidad la vida que crece en su interior, la prueba de un hombre que ama, el candado que la ata a su sitio, lejos de John y de sus deseos insulsos.

No se arrepiente, a pesar del constante vacío, no se arrepiente de su lugar. No hay cómo arrepentirse de las sonrisas de Alexander, de sus caricias, de su noche de bodas con estrellas debajo de sus párpados ante cada movimiento. No puede, su corazón aún late con sus poesías, con sus promesas, con el mundo perfecto que ha hecho para ella. John no podría darle nada, se obliga a pensar así una y otra vez. Porque Alexander podrá ser ambicioso, pero necesita un legado, gente que lo recuerde y John es libre, sus alas se despliegan y alza el vuelo, se aleja de todo lo terrenal y se convierte en un símbolo de libertad.

Asciende al cielo con sus ideales, con sus metas.

Asciende a un lugar en donde ella no puede alcanzarlo por más que salte, por más alto que suba y su mirada se dirige al vacío que se alza a un paso de sus pies. Porque para alcanzarlo debe lanzarse, pero él jamás la atraparía.

Está indefensa ante el miedo a las alturas, está indefensa ante un corazón que no puede ser suyo.

Indefensa ante un Ícaro.

Suspira, ha mandado una carta al sitio a donde ha ido su esposo, un aviso, una necesidad. Quiere que sepa que será padre, merece conocer al niño que crece dentro de su ser, creado a base de cariño y amor. Eliza no puede arrepentirse ante la llegada de su hijo, sólo la afianza más a su sitio, ha echado raíces, perteneciendo por completo en cuerpo a Alexander, a su marido, a su otra mitad, a su ser entero.

La guerra sigue estallando, los disparos siguen sonando a lo lejos, su corazón sigue robado por alguien que quizá no regrese, pero la guerra no sólo da indicios de fragilidad y lo efímero de todo, sino que también da la clave de la fortaleza.

Aunque ruegue, aunque rece, sabe que Alexander no morirá, no puede estar segura de John, pero su marido sobrevivirá. No dejará escapar su oportunidad a la vez que ella, con ese último momento para John, se dice que no puede seguir anhelando algo tan libre como el viento, debe dejarlo ir y avanzar.

Está bien que se quede con su corazón, lo ha entregado de forma voluntaria, está bien que se quede con una parte de ella, puesto que así, puede entregar todo lo demás a su familia.

Puede entregar todo su ser en su intento de mantenerse con vida.

 

**IV.**

Ha vuelto, puede ver la figura de su marido caminar a paso lento y casi derrotado hacia la casa que comparten, ese lugar que se había sentido tan frío y solitario en su ausencia. Ella sonríe, con felicidad verdadera burbujeándole en la base del estómago, puesto que él ha tenido la oportunidad de ir a verla, porque ha tenido la suerte de verlo volver. Es una guerra, sus plegarias quizá no sirvan de nada ante el designio de Dios, pero le ha permitido aquel simple deseo. Le ha permitido un simple capricho, se le da la oportunidad de ver su aspecto agotado, su cabello largo atado en una pequeña coleta y su mirada, que pasa de la felicidad a la sorpresa.

Alexander le sonríe cuando puede verla con claridad y darse cuenta de algo que Eliza ya no puede ocultar tras un vestido, ella siente el corazón latirle, está enamorada, siempre lo ha estado y el sentimiento sigue ahí, terco ante las diferentes brisas que lo golpean. Sus manos se sienten cálidas cuando la rodean, los latidos de su pecho vuelven a mantener un ritmo con el propio, hay lágrimas, reclamos por un aviso tardío, pero también hay felicidad, gozo y una dicha indescriptible.

Tendrán un hijo, y por primera vez se permite pensar en una familia a su lado, se permite soñar con una época mejor, lejos de guerras y matanzas.

_"El hecho de que estés vivo es un milagro, t_ _an sólo mantente con vida. E_ _so sería suficiente._ _Y si este niño, tiene una fracción de tu sonrisa o un fragmento de tu mente._ _¡Cuidado, mundo!_

_Eso sería suficiente."_

Charlan, ríen, se sostienen el uno al otro. Alexander por lo abrumador de la guerra y de todo lo que ha visto y vivido, Eliza por el alivio que le da el saber que su marido está bien, que sonríe fervoroso por su hijo.

_"No necesitamos un legado, no necesitamos dinero, si tan sólo te pudiera dar paz interior, si tan sólo me dejaras entrar a tu corazón._ _"_

Hablan, guardan silencio en los momentos apropiados. Hay recuerdos que lo persiguen, muertes y sangre, cosas que hay que sacrificar para conseguir la libertad. Le comenta de las relaciones que ha hecho, le habla sobre su General, aquel a quien ella escribió para conseguir a su esposo de vuelta, le habla sobre sus amigos.

Sobre  _John._

Y se permite llorar, no de forma literal, las lágrimas no se aglomeran en el borde de sus ojos ni corren por sus mejillas, pero su alma grita y llora en puro éxtasis. Felicidad, alivio, agradecimiento a un Dios que lo ha protegido también. No puede dejar correr sus sentimientos, no cuando Alexander toca con suavidad su vientre un tanto hinchado, acariciando con el borde de sus dedos la tela que cubre su piel, se hinca y ella ahoga un suspiro enternecedor. Su corazón se estruja de forma dolorosa con tal fuerza que apenas es capaz de contener un jadeo, no sabe si de pena o de felicidad.

¿Qué clase de mujer es ella? ¿Qué clase de ser tan inmundo es cuando se encuentra pensando en John en lo que su propio marido, aquel hombre que le ha prometido un mundo, trata de sentir a su hijo? ¿Qué hace ella cargando con el hijo de un hombre que le da todo, pero ella es incapaz de darle un corazón?

Sus labios se aprietan con fuerza, Alexander no parece darse cuenta y ambos parten al interior de la casa, dispuestos a pasar el tiempo que les queda juntos.

Él volverá a la guerra, Eliza lo sabe, es la única certeza que tiene ahora sobre los acontecimientos futuros. Lo necesitan, él tiene una mente brillante y no puede culparlos por necesitarlo.

Se detiene, la figura de su marido desapareciendo tras la puerta y ella alza la vista al cielo. Una pluma va cayendo con lentitud, abandonada en un aletear de un ave, y no puede evitar sonreír un poco, ahora sí con lágrimas en los ojos, porque es John, volando tan alto por sus metas.

Porque está segura que John conseguirá seguir adelante, todo por sus deseos.

 

**V.**

Los días pasan con tal rapidez que Eliza siente que pronto despertará de un sueño hermoso y armónico para ser traída de vuelta a la dura realidad que significa una guerra. Su vientre se ha pronunciado un poco más, sus manos acarician con suavidad aquella parte de su cuerpo en busca de reconfortarse.

_1, 2, 3_

Las horas, los días, las semanas. El tiempo pasa de forma tan rápida que ni siquiera es capaz de sentirlos, pasan como un pestañeo, incapaz de disfrutarlos a plenitud.

Alexander sonríe, se ríe de forma estruendosa, le habla con poemas de amor. La llena de besos, de abrazos y de un cariño exorbitante. Todo tipo de afecto que él sea capaz de ofrecerle en medio de los reparos que ambos tienen. No todo ha sido un momento lleno de flores y con contornos rosados, Alexander se ha cerrado un poco, hay cosas que no es capaz de contarle y ella se ha alejado un tanto más, temerosa de sus pensamientos hacía John.

Sin embargo, el niño los tiene unidos. Los mantendrá unidos.

El amor que se tienen, por mucho que desconozca la forma en que Alexander la ama y su propio amor sea de una intensidad distinta al que tiene hacía John, los impulsarán a salir adelante. Sabe con quién se casó, sabe con quién se encuentra, sabe a quién se entregó y con quién decidió pasar el resto de su vida. Los labios del hombre le besan las mejillas, los párpados, los labios y no pueden evitar soltar risas, ligeras y totalmente cálidas, ante muestras de afecto tan reconfortantes.

Y, cuando él se levanta a seguir con algunos de sus escritos, los golpes que se producen contra la madera de la puerta llaman su atención. Se levanta, sus movimientos son lentos y suaves debido a lo mareada que puede ponerse ante acciones bruscas, tarda un poco en llegar, casi mortificándose por tener tanto tiempo a alguien esperando ser atendido. Los golpes se han repetido un par de veces y suspira de alivio al momento en que su mano toma el picaporte y lo abre. Su sonrisa cálida, lista para un recibimiento a quien quiera que se encuentre ahí afuera, se desvanece apenas ve al hombre uniformado. En sus manos un sobre con un sello que reconoce y la brisa le golpea las mejillas, apartando así la sensación de los besos de su marido que recién había marcado en su piel.

Ella asiente casi al instante en el que toma el sobre entre sus manos, el hombre se retira y se permite apretar con suavidad la carta contra su pecho antes de analizarla, después se permite ver la caligrafía, se permite retrasar un poco lo inevitable, pensar en que puede parar su partida. Las lágrimas la abandonan, se derraman estrellándose contra el suelo. Ya lo sabía, claro, él se iría. Sería arrastrado de nuevo a un mar de sangre y pólvora, a un sitio lejano y peligroso; sus dientes muerden su labio inferior y cuando ha recuperado la calma, camina con tranquilidad hacía el despacho de su esposo. Alexander está ahí, siempre está ahí. Lo mira inclinado contra el escritorio, mira la pluma moverse con rapidez e intensidad. Siente que las ganas de llorar regresan, pero se traga su dolor, se traga el vacío que siente, se permite esconder la soledad que ha vuelto a instalarse en su corazón y le da la carta, él a penas levanta la mirada, hasta que se da cuenta de la seriedad del asunto al no escucharla hablar.

No tienen mucho de qué comentar sobre ello, él tiene que partir.

Son momentos tensos en donde Alexander la mira, expectativo, y ella le sonríe, infundiéndole amor y cariño, demostrándole lo que tiene que demostrar: Que tendrá un lugar al que regresar cuando acabe la guerra.

Que tiene que  _mantenerse con vida._

_Por él, por sus sueños y metas, por ella y su hijo, por su familia._

Son besos con sabor a amargura su despedida, son miradas dolidas y distantes las últimas que comparten cuando él está listo.

Su mano sostiene la de Alexander en su camino a la puerta, pasando por el jardín y por la reja que separa su hogar de las calles. Son dedos resecos los que le dedican caricias en su palma, son dedos gruesos los que aprietan los suyos tan delicados, son sonrisas tristes y palabras que no son dichas.

No hay promesas de regreso, no las necesita y él tampoco.

Él avanza, ella se mantiene quieta y cuando la distancia ya no permite que su mano siga sosteniendo la de él, se sueltan. El vacío entre sus dedos la hace querer vomitar, pero se mantiene firme, mirando su espalda, su cabello ondulando por el viento, su porte y su forma de caminar. Es casi como un  _d_ _éjà_ _vu_ y cuando parpadea por un mísero instante, no es la espalda de Alexander la que ve, sino la de John, alejándose para no volver. Las náuseas la golpean con más fuerza, su propio corazón reprendiéndose por no ver a su marido en aquel momento, y sacudiendo su rostro, vuelve a ver la espalda de Alexander, ya tan sólo cómo una silueta a lo largo del camino y trata de mantenerla en su mente.

Trata de memoriza todo lo que tiene que memorizar.

Y vuelve a rogar, a su Dios, que lo mantenga a salvo.

Y vuelve a rogar, muy dentro de su ser, que  _John_ lo ayude a mantenerse a salvo.

 

**VI.**

No se permite pensar en la guerra, al menos no de forma continua, se mantiene firme y sin pesimismos que podrían llevarla a la locura. Sus manos sostienen su vientre, lo acarician con suavidad, se permite darle todo el amor que tiene a su hijo, murmurando de forma ligera que su padre volverá, que lo conocerá y serán una familia.

Son los Hamilton y ese no será el fin de ninguno de ellos.

Su mirada se alza, la ventana es su más fiel compañera, permitiéndole ver las bellezas del paisaje a través de los cristales, dándole una protección que, ella sabe bien, es muy poca. Sólo es un cristal la que la separa del mundo exterior, de la gente caminando de un lado a otro esperando noticias de hijos, esposos, amigos.

_Laurens está en Carolina del Sur; redefiniendo la valentía._

_John_ está en Carolina del Sur, lo ha escuchado por ahí o quizá lo leyó, en realidad no lo recuerda vívidamente y Eliza sabe que, independientemente de dónde esté, ya no puede rezar porque ambos se cuiden entre sí. Su marido en Yorktown combatiendo, dando su vida por una libertad que todos desea y por un mundo mejor para su hijo. Sonríe de forma ligera, porque John también tiene ideales tan liberalistas que es imposible no sentirse orgullosa de su fuerza de voluntad, de su pasión por su propia mente, por la fuerza con la que espera poder llegar a cumplir lo que él llama la verdadera libertad.

Se permite recordar momentos que ha pasado con ambos, no literalmente, pero así lo ha sentido ella. Se permite recordar las veces en que Alexander se sentaba a su lado a contarle las cosas que hacía con su mejor amigo, a narrarle sus ideales, sus planes a futuro, la forma en que se moverían en la guerra y el gran apoyo que resultaba saber que tendría a Laurens a su lado, cuidándole la espalda.

_Nunca seremos libres si_ _no acabamos co_ _n_ _la esclavitud_ _._

Le hablaba de la forma en que el brillo en los ojos de John le relataba la pasión por la libertad, por tratar de acabar con la esclavitud, por tratar de llevar una nueva forma de vivir al mundo; permitiéndole a cada uno de los humanos poder caminar por dónde quisieran, cuando quisieran, sin temor a represalias, sin tener que tener un amo o un señor a quién obedecer. Eliza siempre se había dicho que lo conocía profundamente, aunque fuese a través de relatos de su propio marido. Ahora es cuando se da cuenta de que en realidad no sabe nada y aun así le ama, y le ama tanto que duele y Alexander correspondía el sentimiento. Cada uno queriendo a John a su manera, cada uno dando diferentes tipos de amor y también, recibiéndolos entre ellos de formas distintas. Los tiempos tan duros en los que están viviendo la obligan a pensar cosas que no debería, a olvidar sus propios temores y sus propias represalias al tener en su mente a dos hombres.

Sin embargo, se lo permite, porque tiene que esperar.

"Eso también está permitido", piensa después de un momento. Esperar, también se da el lujo de hacerlo.

Se permite esperar sin pesimismos, sin ideas extrañas o pensamientos ligados a una carta llegando a sus manos con la notificación de un marido muerto en batalla; se permite esperar  _hasta que el mundo se ponga de cabeza._ Porque ambos son tan tercos que sabe que lo lograrán, porque John seguirá luchando hasta su muerte, porque Alexander tiene muchas cosas por hacer aún.

Y los días pasan.

Vuelve a contar.

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5_

Y tiene que aguantar un calvario tan grande hasta que el murmullo de las personas se hace cada vez más fuerte hasta convertirse en gritos, se dedica a ver por el cristal las lágrimas de los hombres y mujeres, la forma en que se abrazan unos a otros y ella no duda en sonreír.

Llora, porque entiende el significado y, aunque la marea el levantarse tan de prisa, debe hacerlo. Sale de la casa, sus manos sosteniendo su vientre, pero se permite rodearse de gente en las calles, de ver a la gente amontonándose en las plazas y en las entradas de sus hogares. Gritan, lloran, festejan.

Es una victoria amarga, han perdido demasiado, pero nadie puede evitar celebrar que ya ha terminado. El mundo cambió, se puso de cabeza, al menos para ellos. Alza los brazos con euforia, su mirada se queda fija en el cielo, las aves vuelan y dejan caer plumas blancas.

Ríe, ríe una y otra vez.

—¡Mi hijo conocerá a su padre! —grita y grita hasta que la garganta le duele, entre lágrimas y oleadas de sentimientos que no es capaz de aguantar.

No sabe si Alexander está vivo, pero una parte de ella le dice que sí, que realmente lo está. Que volverá.

Y esa, quizá, es la mejor noticia que pueda tener en aquel instante.

_"John",_ grita una parte de su mente, muy en el fondo, pero la empuja, la empuja de nuevo a su rincón y sigue gritando, sigue llorando en medio de un mar de personas.

Son  _libres._

 

**VII.**

Su hijo nace, la felicidad que la llena es tan plena que Eliza se permite dejar a un lado la preocupación que siente por John, se permite olvidar las asperezas de la guerra en el mismo instante en que sus manos sostienen a Philip, tan bello y único.

Sin embargo, le duele pensar en John cuando sus ojos se fijan con una atención especial en Philip. Su hijo crece, se convierte en un niño tan bello a la vez en que la diferencia entre él y sus padres se hace tan evidente, puede ver en su rostro un rastro de pecas que la hacen morderse su labio inferior, sintiéndose culpable, sintiéndose infiel, aunque aquello no tenga siquiera una razón de ser. John y ella jamás se han tocado, jamás se han dedicado algo más que una simple mirada. Piensa en John, piensa en su sonrisa, piensa en lo que él significa para ella y se reprende. Olvidando todo lo que tiene que olvidar para concentrarse en la educación de su hijo, le enseña a tocar piano, le enseña a escribir con paciencia, lo abraza y le llena de besos. Su corazón ha dejado de latir al unísono con el de Alexander, haciendo ahora una sinfonía única con el de Philip.

Es su hijo y lo ama tanto, más que a su propio ser, más que a su marido o a John. Es su existencia misma. Él nació de su vientre, se formó en su interior y no hay nada más bello para ella que verlo crecer. Llora cuando él llora, ríe cuando él lo hace y todo su ser se vuelca en lo más importante en su vida; porque ver al niño que le dio la fuerza que debía tener para aguantar una guerra es lo más gratificante que podría pasarle.

Ríe, bromea, le besa las mejillas regordetas y lo sostiene contra su cuerpo, Philip ríe, se remueve. Alexander en ocasiones se ausenta, se mete de lleno en sus escritos, lo deja a un lado, demasiado perdido en su propia mente y los mundos que crea a base de ideas que ella quizá jamás pueda entender, pero nada de eso importa. No cuando ve una parte de John y de Alexander en él y sabe que todo eso sólo ella será capaz de verlo. Porque ella también puede crear su propia felicidad y sonríe, plena y gozosa.

Ella le dará todo el amor que puede por ambos, ella lo cuidará y lo amará.

Sin embargo, lo inevitable sucede y Eliza se dice que tanta felicidad siempre tiene que conllevar un mal momento. Un mal presagio y se pregunta si no es un castigo de Dios por sus pensamientos impuros.

_Puede_ _que no viva para ver nuestra_ _gloria.._ _._

La felicidad que había experimentado ante el regreso de su esposo y la vida que se ha establecido en su hogar se convierte en un peso que no es capaz de aguantar el día en que ve la carta llegar, el hombre se despide y sus manos tiemblan sobre el papel. No es tan difícil de imaginar las cosas, no cuando no había ninguna señal de  _John_ _y_ el tiempo había pasado de forma lenta con un silencio desgarrador de su parte. Ella ocupada con el embarazo y tiempo después con la crianza de Philip, y Alexander con sus obligaciones, pero la ausencia de John Laurens seguía ahí, en silencio, ninguno queriendo hacerla real al ponerla en palabras y se tragan dolores y lágrimas, su corazón se ablanda porque Philip le da lo que necesita.

Camina, no sabe cuándo empezó a caminar, pero lo hace y entra, la figura de su marido ocupado en el papel que tiene frente a él. No quiere hablar, quiere ocultar la verdad, el mal presentimiento que siente en la boca del estómago, pero jamás podría mentirle a Alexader.

—Alexander, hay una carta para ti de Carolina del Sur.

_Pero me uniré a la pelea con gusto_

—Es de John Laurens. La leeré luego.

Él ni siquiera voltea, demasiado seguro de sus palabras. Eliza siente su garganta cerrarse, las palabras se atoran. No puede llorar, no ahora, sus sentimientos no importan, su amor no importa. Su marido la va a necesitar y Eliza se traga todo lo que debe tragarse.

"Aguanta, aguanta, aguanta." Se repite una y otra vez. Porque su amor es nada a comparación del cariño que su marido le tiene a John Laurens. Porque lo que ella vio de él, no es nada a comparación de la fuerte amistad entre ambos.

—No, no lo es.

_Y cuando nuestros hijos cuenten nuestra historia_

Lo ve detener el movimiento de su mano, la pluma deja de escribir, de ondearse ante las acciones de su marido. Ve su espalda enderezarse y girar.

La mira tan fijamente que duele. Y ella se acerca, con pasos vacilantes, le ofrece la carta en un intento de que él, sólo él, sepa lo que ha ocurrido. Sólo él tiene el derecho de saberlo en esa casa, nadie más.

Porque Elizabeth y John jamás existieron juntos y así debe continuar.

Nunca ha habido un  _Elizabeth y John_.

Ellos jamás serán escritos en la historia, jamás serán narrados uno al lado del otro. La humanidad jamás sabrá del fuerte palpitar de su corazón al pensar en John, ni el horrible dolor que siente a cada momento en que pasa con esa incertidumbre.

Jamás sabrán lo que John significó para ella.

Sin embargo, para su propio malestar, Alexander no hace ademán de tomar la carta, la deja ahí entre sus manos mientras la sigue mirando y murmura de una forma en que ella tiene que agacharse un poco para escucharle a la perfección; quizá también con la idea de que ella debe saber que ocurre.

Eliza no lo agradece, no ahora.

—¿Puedes leerla?

_Contarán la historia de esta noche_

   
"En el martes, el vigésimo séptimo, el Teniente Coronel John Laurens fue asesinado en un tiroteo contra las tropas británicas en Carolina del Sur. Estas tropas no habían recibido aún palabras de Yorktown de que la guerra había acabado. Él está enterrado aquí hasta que su familia pueda enviar a alguien por sus restos. Como usted debe saber, el Teniente Coronel John Laurens estuvo comprometido en reclutar tres mil hombres para el primer regimiento militar de hombres negros. Los miembros sobrevivientes han sido devueltos a sus amos"

_Mañana habrá más de nosotros_

Las lágrimas se aglomeran en el borde de sus ojos a cada palabra, a cada realidad que la golpea de formas tan indescriptibles que no es capaz de sobrellevarlas. Las retiene, tiene que retenerlas.

—Alexander, ¿estás bien?

Y sabe que no lo está, la pregunta es tan estúpida como innecesaria, pero tiene que agarrarse de algo porque su propio corazón se destroza, su corazón ha sido devuelto por la persona a la que se lo entregó hacía tantos años, se lo ha devuelto con sus manos frías y sin vida, se lo ha devuelto convertido en cristal con una herida tan grande que en cualquier momento se romperá, esparciendo los vidrios rotos por todo un suelo rojizo.

Él se ha ido.

Se fue sin poder cumplir con su regimiento, se fue para siempre, sin cumplir todo lo que tenía que cumplir, sin despedirse y sin nadie más a su lado.

Murió en una batalla que nunca debió existir, se esfumó.

—Tengo tanto trabajo que hacer.

Y cuando Alexander se va, luego de esa simple frase acompañada de una mirada vacía, Elizabeth se permite caer al suelo y llorar, grita y cubre su rostro con sus manos. Las lágrimas se desbordan de una forma incontrolable.

_Te amo, te amo, te amo._

El pensamiento la lástima, porque le amó en las sombras, porque le entregó todo lo que pudo entregar y, aun así, él se ha esfumado, se ha convertido en cenizas, ha volado tan cerca del sol que cayó de forma inevitable y ella no pudo saltar a atraparlo.

Porque entre sus dedos y lágrimas, puede ver la sonrisa que le dedicó el día de su boda, puede ver el primer baile en donde le conoció a lo lejos bailando con su hermosa Peggy, puede verlo reír y gritar.

Porque existe en sus recuerdos, pero ya no más en aquel mundo, porque se ha dispersado como el viento, se ha alejado para siempre de ella y se ha ido a un lugar donde no podrá alcanzarlo jamás.

Y lo ha perdido.

Lo ha perdido antes de encontrarlo.

 

**VIII.**

El aire le mueve el cabello suelto, le acaricia las mejillas y la hace sonreír de forma ligera; el ambiente del jardín la hace sentir mejor, todo lo mejor que puede sentirse después de la partida de John. A pesar de ya haber pasado un tiempo desde la llegada de la carta, aún ahora el vacío que siente en el fondo de su corazón sólo se agrandaba con el pasar de los días. La pena avanza y la risa de Philip, que se escucha a lo lejos en lo que sus ojos le siguen mientras corre de un lado a otro tratando de agarrar una mariposa, le recuerdan que tiene un motivo para seguir adelante, que toda la pena que siente no significa nada con tal de ver la sonrisa de su hijo, su cabello moviéndose ante el viento y la forma en que la mira, con tanta adoración que Eliza está segura que no necesitará en su vida nada más que eso, que su hermoso Philip le llena el alma y el corazón.

Se ríe de forma ligera, su atención desviándose de nuevo a sus propios pensamientos segura de que Philip la llamará cuando lo necesite. Sus dedos tocan la hierba, el pasto le roza la palma con sus hojas ásperas y sólo puede sentirse dichosa por la alegría de estar viva, por la oportunidad de ver a su hijo jugando y riendo, porque él sigue ahí con ella y no se irá, no ahora y espera que tampoco lo haga en un futuro cercano. Es ahí, en medio de pensamientos sin dirección y sentido alguno, que ve por el rabillo del ojo una flor entre el pasto, pequeña, pero hermosa. Sus manos se extienden, una flor silvestre es la que recibe entre ellas y, si mal no recuerda, se trata de una manzanilla de campo. Es bella, con los pétalos blancos y el centro amarillento, la hace sonreír con pesar.

Sabe lo que significa, sabe por qué la ve justo ahora, en medio de sus cavilaciones y sus intentos por concentrarse en su hijo, que ya ha dejado de correr y se dedica a saltar entre las hierbas del jardín, moviendo un palo como si se tratase de una espada o lo que sea que su gran imaginación cree en medio de sus hazañas.

_Añoranza eterna, dolor que no se apagará más;_ el significado de la flor la hace cerrar sus ojos. No será muy dada a leer, no demasiado, pero puede recordar eso, puede relacionarlo y es como si el peso que lleva sobre sus hombros se triplicara, Eliza deja soltar un suspiro nostálgico.

Angelica se ha ido, ha partido a Londres con su reciente marido para no regresar en un buen tiempo y la soledad sólo hace mella en su persona, porque Alexander está tan lejano y se cierra, se cierra en un caparazón que ella no es capaz de sobrepasar. La ha alejado y también a Philip, se pregunta siquiera si eso podrá cambiar en un futuro, y John vuelve a su mente y le gustaría verlo, aunque sea una sola vez.

_John, regresa._

Y le gustaría también que eso se cumpliera, que él regresara, aunque sea sólo para verlo a lo lejos, sonriendo y riendo con Alexander. Porque daría todo porque él estuviese allí, charlando, todavía convertido en una figura efímera en su vida, pero  **vivo**.

Se levanta con lentitud, su rostro gira y puede ver, a través del mismo cristal que fue su compañero en los días de guerra, a Alexander moviéndose con lo que parece un entusiasmo apenas reprimido, atándose el cabello y acomodando su ropa. El sabor amargo se instala en su boca, en su paladar, provocándole nauseas, nauseas que sabe no desaparecerán en un largo tiempo.

_Y si tu esposa pudiera_ _compartir una fracción de tu tiempo_

_Si yo pudiera_ _concederte tranquilidad_

_¿Sería eso suficiente_ _?_

No, se repite, no.

No es suficiente, porque el peso de una partida la convierte en esclava de la añoranza que siente por todos los demás, por lo lejano que se han vuelto todos, por la soledad que se instala y, en medio de su caminar, siente las manos de Philip agarrándose de su vestido.

Él no merece tampoco migajas.

—Alexander, —lo llama. Su marido pasa a su lado, tomando cosas que no alcanza a ver en su totalidad, la ignora, su corazón se parte y se pregunta si es que acaso ella le importa tan poco como para ni siquiera darse el tiempo de mirarla.

—Alexander.

Repite, su voz tratando de parecer lo más dura posible, aunque la garganta le duela al hablar.

—Tengo que irme.

Y ella lo sabe, sabe que no puede pararlo y lo peor de todo, es que sabe que aún si John viviese y se le cumpliera el único deseo egoísta que tiene, también el partiría, que ella está condenada a ese tipo de momentos, porque así es su vida y trata de mantenerla a flote con lo que le dan.

— _Mira a tu alrededor lo afortunados que somos de estar vivos en este momento._

Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, él lo sabe, sabe lo mucho que ella decía aquello en sus épocas de soltería, sabe lo mucho que rió con Peggy aclamando a viva voz lo afortunadas que eran de estar vivas. Lo utiliza contra ella, se lo echa en cara de una forma sutil.

Y llora, deja las lágrimas caer, Philip se aferra con más fuerza a su falda.

_Indefensa,_ se encuentra tan indefensa.

—Me están pidiendo liderar.

Lo dice de una manera que la hace encogerse en su sitio, la mira con determinación, con aquel brillo en su mirar que también atrajo su atención. Lo ama, su corazón todavía late por él, porque siempre los amó de formas distintas.

Pero ambos son tan libres que sabe que no puede pararlos, John voló hace mucho tiempo y es en aquel instante, sola y sin Angelica como apoyo, en donde siente que vuelve a tocar algo que es incapaz de sostener, algo que le recuerda a su pasado, John ya no es el aire que se escabulle entre sus dedos. Alexander se ha convertido en el agua que se desliza, que no puede parar, que se une a la corriente de un río para no volver.

_Mira alrededor, ¿_ _no es esto_ _suficiente?_  

_Él nunca estará satisfecho..._

_¿Qué sería suficiente?_  

Alexander alza su diestra, le acaricia el rostro, le sonríe. Las lágrimas se derraman sin parar, su corazón se aprieta con fuerza, Alexander lo está apretando.

Se rompe, los cristales se extienden por el suelo, ensuciándose de la negrura que hay ahí.

_John..._

Abre sus labios, quiere ser egoísta, quiere pedirle que se quede, pero cuando parpadea, Alexander ya se ha ido y sólo queda ella, ahí, tiesa con las lágrimas de su hijo empapándole la falda.

_Nunca seré suficiente, John._

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimientos especiales a mi mejor amiga, Sandy, por apoyarme en este fanfic; la pareja me gusta muchísimo, pero tuve muchas dudas sobre esto.


End file.
